This invention relates generally to a stop means for selectively limiting the movement of sliding members and more particularly concerns a small, efficient means for permitting the alternative of limiting the amount of movement of windows, both those which slide vertically as well as horizontally.
Being able to selectively limit the distance a sliding window member may travel is important, for example to allow windows to be opened for their venting function but yet in certain circumstances permit limiting the opening to inhibit egress in or out through the window.
While means for effecting such selective movement limitation of sliding sash windows assemblies are known as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,824,154; 4,923,230 and 5,248,174, wherein a tumbler may be selectively raised from a recessed position in which the window may be fully opened to an operative position in which the tumbler limits movement of a window member in a sash window assembly, there remains a need for an even smaller, simpler and more rugged stop member.
Also, in certain window combinations wherein a window member slides along a track between its closed and open position, Applicants have found that it is desirable to position the security stop member directly in the track structure. This position dictates certain size requirements, e.g., relatively narrow and long to fit within a track. With the stop means in the track raised to its operative stopping position, the stop means may be subject to high impact if the window slides into it with force. Being able to successfully and consistently resist such inadvertent or deliberate high force impacts over the long expected useful life of the window and yet continue to be easily operated and function properly and smoothly is critical to the function of the stop means.